WHAT THE BEEP ARE YOU LOOKING AT!
by Yuki Cross 223
Summary: thw twins looked somewhere they were not meant to


_**WHAT THE BEEP ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!**_

It's been a few months after Haruhi joined the host club and she was changing she was going and her hair was getting long so far it was down to her waist and her chest had gotten a bit bigger which made Hikaru and his brother stare and of cause she had gotten angry at them like to day, Haruhi said" Hikaru and Kaoru are listening to me?!" they nodded while looking at her chest then she what they were looking at her said" you-you-you PERVERTS!" and the other's heard this they came running over to see the twins looking like they just saw a ghost Tamaki run over and said" now who said perverts?" then Honey, Kyoya and Takashi said" Haruhi did!" he turned to see her ready to kick the twins butts but before she could Tamaki said" now,now Haruhi what were they doing?" she pointed to what they were doing he got all daddy type oh her and said" OH DON'T WORRY I'LL PROTECT YOU!" then Kyoya said" how about you sing a song for them to know that they can't look at you in that way?" she nodded left the other's looked at the twins who still looked like ghosts they said" she-she-she-she HIT US WITH A FRYING PAN!" then they ran off.

* * *

****It was Tuesday and it was ready for her to sing she got up and said" i'm gonna sing a song!" Tamaki and yelled at Kyoya" YOUR GONNA PAY FOR THIS LOOK WHATS SHE'S WEARING IT CUTE SUPER CUTE!" she got up on and started to sing' **Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha Ha, ha-ha, ha Ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha Ha, ha-ha, ha ****_(Will. ] _****It's funny how a man only thinks about the... You got a real big heart, but I'm looking at your... You got real big brains, but I'm looking at your...Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your...****_[PCD] _****I don't give a...Keep looking at my...Cause it don't mean a thing if you're looking at my...I'm a do my thang while you're playing with your...Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha Every boy's the same Since up in the seventh grade They been trying to get with me Trying to (Ha, ha-ha, ha, ha-ha) They always got a plan To be my one and only man Want to hold me with their hands Want to (Ha, ha-ha, ha, ha-ha) I keep turning them down But, they always come around Asking me to go around That's not the way it's going down 'Cause they only want Only want my ha, ha-ha Ha, ha-ha Only want what they want But, na, ah-ah Na, ah-ah ****_[Will. ] _****It's funny how a man only thinks about the...You got a real big heart, but I'm looking at your... You got real big brains, but I'm looking at your...Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your... ****_[PCD] _****I don't give a...Keep looking at my...'Cause it don't mean a thing if you're looking at my...I'm a do my thang while you're playing with your...Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-haDo you know that no,Don't mean yes, it means no So just hold up, wait a minute Let me put my two cents in itOne, just be patient Don't be rushing Like you're anxious And two, you're just too aggressive Tryin' to get your (Ahh) Do you know that I know? And I don't want to go there Only want Only want my ha, ha-ha Ha, ha-ha Only want what they want But, na, ah-ah Na, ah-ah ****_[Will. ] _****It's funny how a man only thinks about the...You got a real big heart, but I'm looking at your... You got real big brains, but I'm looking at your... Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your...****_[PCD] _****I don't give a... Keep looking at my...'Cause it don't mean a thing if you're looking at my...I'm a do my thang while you're playing with your... Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha****_[Will. ]_****Boomp-boomp, Omp-omp Boomp, boomp-boomp Boomp-boomp, Omp-omp Boomp, boomp-boomp ****_[Repeated][PCD] _****Ooh, you've got it bad I can tell You want it bad, but oh well Dude, what you got for me Is something I Something I don't need Hey! ****_[Will. ] _****It's funny how a man only thinks about the...You got a real big heart, but I'm looking at your...You got real big brains, but I'm looking at your...Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your...****_[PCD] _****I don't give a...Keep looking at my...Cause it don't mean a thing if you're looking at my... I'm a do my thang while you're playing with your...Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha****_[Will. ] _****It's funny how a man only thinks about the...You got a real big heart, but I'm looking at your...You got real big brains, but I'm looking at your... Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your...****_[PCD]_****I don't give a...Keep looking at my... 'Cause it don't mean a thing if you're looking at my...I'm a do my thang while you're playing with your...Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha.' ** Haruhi said" i hope this will teach 'em!" then she walked off the stage to see Hikaru looking sad he said'i'm sorry i did that...' then he kissed her.

* * *

**HEY SORRY FOR THE...AND () WITH THE WORDS IT WASN'T MY FULT I GOT THEM OFF THE NET! **


End file.
